


Mother's day

by orphan_account



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: 5/10/15, AoKaga Day, As their adopted children, Fluffy, Gay Marriage, Gay husbandos, M/M, Mamagami, Mother's Day, Yas, because 'Murica, so cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-10
Updated: 2015-05-10
Packaged: 2018-03-29 21:16:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3910990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A holiday in the life of the Aomine-Kagami family.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mother's day

**Author's Note:**

> Dedicated to both Mother’s day, and AoKaga day 5/10/15! YAAAAYYYYY Aokaga day is the same as mother's day, so i firmly believe that Aokaga is married and Kagami is a mother huehuehue uvu

Aomine doesn’t bother trying to get himself to wake up in the morning, it was useless to do so when his loving wife husband wasn’t anything but a sweet and cuddly idiot when he tries to wake the tanned male up every single day. “Daiki, wake up…” 

He could feel the dipping of the bed as Kagami Laid to cuddle against Aomine, he took the younger teen’s arms over his waist, placing his hands then on the Touou ace’s chest. “I know you’re awake, you know it’s mother’s day today isn’t it?”

Aomine took his time in sniffing up the natural scent of his lover. It always had reminded him of spice and marshmallows, which was a weird combination. It took him the will power not to bite down on the smooth expanse of his neck, temptation had took over his senses as he nibbles on a spot where he was sensitive.

“N-ngh… Aho, stop that…Were you even listening?” Kagami grabs ahold of the male’s head, hesitant to pull him away from his morning snack. “Mm, I heard..” Aomine grunted from pulling away. It wasn’t as if he didn’t care about his mom, but they both knew that in the other half of the world it was the exact opposite time zone in Japan.

And they had enough time to fool around before the kids woke up. “It’s a Sunday morning Taiga, don’t you think we’re entitled to have some of our sexy time?” The basketball idiot had one eye twitching hearing the deep chuckle. “Tch, your mom’s going to be disappointed you know.”

“Time zones, Taiga.” The Tiger’s eyes had widened at the forgotten fact that was stated. The half grin stayed on Aomine’s face. “Oh right, I forgot.” 

“I told you, you’re an idiot.” 

“Oi, I’m not!”

“Whatever you say, Bakagami.”

“Ahomine!” 

The nicknames brought a sentimental feeling to the rival pair, It’s been 7 years since the Winter cup, 4 years since they were married, 2 since moving in to America, and 1 since having adopted twins. Aomine frequently called him Taiga now, and he did miss the childish name-calling. A lot of things had happened in the way from Japan to America, and maybe it did change the ganguro in more ways than one.

“Heh, it’s been a long time has it?” Kagami looks back at Aomine’s eyes while smiling.  
“The what?”

“Who’s the idiot now?” The player sniggered at his comeback. Aomine rolled his eyes instead. 

“Just answer the fucking question.” 

“ I meant the nicknames”

Aomine stared back at the read head, staying quiet for a moment, then slightly startling his husband by reaching to bring his hand up and kissing the knuckles of his hand. 

“Hm, yeah. It’s been too long.” Soft smiles were exchanged between one another. Aomine then took his other arm, and did the same with it, all the while staring at Kagami’s eyes. 

He didn’t put his hand down first, moving in to press his tongue in his partner’s mouth, wrestling with the appendage until Kagami moved back and all that was left of the kiss hanging was a string of their saliva.

And when Aomine lets go of the American’s hand, Kagami pounces right on his lap. “T-taiga—“

“Weren’t you talking about ‘sexy times’ just a while ago?” maybe then Aomine will remember that Kagami was a sheep and a wolf, not in disguise, but half it’s blood.  
Smiles that turned into feral grins, Aomine had exclaimed loudly “Alright! I fucking love you Taig—!“

“Happy Mother’s day Mama!” the door to their bedroom had suddenly been opened wide as Kaoru ran to join the cuddling with his parents, Hikaru on the trail with a bunch of burgers in a plastic bag and a box wrapped poorly in left over Christmas coverings.

The grumble from the navy head was obviously heard, glaring at the two little twerps who grinned with a knowing glint off their eyes. Kagami had taken the chance to get off of Aomine’s lap, reminding him that it wasn’t their fault for barging in (He knew that those little devils planned this. Attention hoggers!) And with a wide grin had hugged and ruffled the younger twin’s hair “Ah Hikaru, Kaoru you didn’t have ta’!” After all these years Kagami was still an oblivious angel though. 

“Come’re, Hikaru.” He had mentioned with a flick of his wrist, and when Hikaru climbs over to cuddle at the middle of Aomine and Kagami, another smirk was yet again exchanged with Aomine as the father of the two frowned. 

“Happy mother’s day mama..” Hikaru came up to kiss the maji tenshi’s nose. 

“Im not your mom, and im a guy! “ Kagami had denied the title as both the twins reached up to simultaneously kiss his cheeks “Where did ya’ get that idea of me?” 

“Well, mama always takes care of us.” 

“And mama can cook, and always wears a cute apron!”

“You’re the housewife around here except you don’t stay at home” Aomine had contributed with a smug look. “Hey, im not a housewife! Im a legitimate fire fighter.”

“You also have to deal with Papa too when he’s lazy!” Hikaru was the smarter one, out of the two. Knowing that provoking Aomine and interrupting them at the most wrong of timings was something that would really get him pissed off.

“Oi, im not lazy! Do you know how tired I am when I get back from police work? That’s right, I work day and night while you two get to keep your mama all to yourselves!”

“Well, mama loves us more!” “Yeah!” 

“Oh no, he doesn’t—“

“Aho, stop fighting—!“

*** 

The Kagami-Aomine family had visited the cemetery, dropping by to greet Taiga’s mother. Kagami kneeled to light the newly bought candle as the one he had used back then had melted away. Aomine then laid the bouquet of Red Poppies, Kari Kagami’s favorite type of flowers. 

He had done this routine often with Kagami when they started living in America. It was a new experience for Aomine, granted that he still didn’t have any dead relative that he could relate with his husband. 

As always, Kagami went first. Mindlessly telling the graved stone his thoughts. It was really new to see Kagami this solemn, and soft –spoken. It was about a few minutes later that Aomine had to shush Kaoru as he started arguing with his smarter twin as they were called.

“Hikaru, Kaoru. Come and greet grandma.” The two heads snapped with attention as the both of them jumped down from Aomine’s shoulders.

The policeman had followed behind, kneeling just between the orange head siblings who had their hands folded together, and eyes closed. He settled with closing his eyelids. ‘Hah, Kagami-san.. Well, first of all Happy mother’s day. I can’t express my gratitude enough for bringing Kagami to life. If he didn’t, I would probably end up miserable, with no rival. I know I’ve been doing this for the past 4 years, and I don’t know what relationship we could have had but the way Kagami talks about you? I

I’m sure you’re a really good person. He takes after you, ya’ know? All the cooking, the cleaning, the housewife tendencies and generally being sweet but sometimes a prick, and maybe being hot headed and arrogant, alright. I think im getting out of topic. 

What I mean is, I appreciate how much Kagami does for me, and the twins. And I know that he does for you too. Being a mom must have been hard, having to be selfless, and enduring. 

And maybe I couldn’t appreciate my own mom back then. Having to realize that fact earlier on the net with them. The responsibilities you have to take, all the worries and insecurities, and pain. Yet it was all worth it. 

Wanting to have your kid grow up safely, and soundly with a good future...’ Aomine then opens his eyes to see the twins synchronizing as they stood up and grinned at Aomine. If they weren’t adopted, he might’ve thought the HItachii siblings really took on Kagami himself. Looking at Kagami who was grinning the same grin they had on, 

‘I won’t let your hard work go to waste.’

***

He tucked the twins in their bed as he kissed both of their foreheads good night. Kaoru had fallen asleep fast. Hikaru still had the energy to bid his mum to sleep. “Good night, mama” the soft voice had spoken as he held on to the door about to leave.

He looked back at the both of them, Hikaru now exhausted from the events that holiday. “Goodnight Hikaru, Kaoru” 

The day came to a close as Kagami enjoyed the surprises the three of his boys worked together on. They stayed at the house most of the time that day. It was a simple holiday, and earlier that morning a debate on who loved their ‘mama’ the most had Kagami flushing as he put his hands on his face, trying to get them to stop to no avail. 

The Nike shoes were a bit of a surprise too, Unlimited Air Jordan V’s that we’re actually from Daiki. 

He took the blanket up to his chest, the A/C on as he waits for Aomine to come back from the shower. Minutes before he almost fell asleep, his lover had returned clean and smelling of his own musk. It just spoke of manliness, that was what Kagami thought until he had asked an unusal request.

“Sing me a lullaby?”

“I’m sleeping, Daiki..”

“Aww come on, please?”

At the end of the day, Kagami did somewhat consider himself a mother to two twins, and one big baby.

**Author's Note:**

> I am a horrible human being i haven't even finished LIttle Kitty the Haikaga fic yet ugh. Im so sorry.


End file.
